<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic of] Are you the devil? by kholly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367061">[Podfic of] Are you the devil?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kholly/pseuds/kholly'>kholly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mr. Fell's Bookshop Podfics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, M/M, Mr. Fell's bookshop, POV Outsider, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kholly/pseuds/kholly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m afraid it’s not possible to meet the devil in my bookshop, he’s much too large. What did you need, my dear?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mr. Fell's Bookshop Podfics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic of] Are you the devil?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987777">Are you the devil?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits">HolyCatsAndRabbits</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><b>File Length:</b> 8:16 min</p><p>
  <b>
    <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/8oez4adg80cvu2v/P2_AreYouTheDevil.mp3/file">Download from mediafire. </a>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Acoustic/Folk Instrumental by Hyde - Free Instrumentals https://soundcloud.com/davidhydemusic<br/>Creative Commons — Attribution 3.0 Unported— CC BY 3.0<br/>Free Download / Stream: https://bit.ly/acoustic-folk-instrumental<br/>Music promoted by Audio Library https://youtu.be/YKdXVnaHfo8</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>